The present invention is directed to a shag rug rake having a double row of flexible prongs. This invention is more specifically directed to a double row pronged rake having a unitary head with the prongs formed along one edge. The long and short prongs forming the double rows are arranged in alternating fashion so as to raise and straighten the pile on a shag rug, carpet, or the like.
As is well known, the pile of rugs or carpets which is more than a quarter or half an inch in length has a tendency to mat and lay down. Although part of this matting characteristic is attributable to the material of the carpet, the length of the pile is a substantial factor in the matting characteristic with the longer pile resulting in the greatest matting. Shag rugs notoriously have this shortcoming and after a substantial amount of traffic a pathway is defined in the carpet due to the pile laying down and being compressed.
In the past, various rakes have been provided for pulling over the traffic area in the reverse direction from the matting so that the pile can be straightened and raised to eliminate the matted area. These rakes, which are generally similar to the garden variety, have been provided for indoor use with various decorations and modifications in appearance. The major changes have been substantially cosmetic to provide a pleasing effect when the rake is stored or used in the home. In many of these devices the teeth or prongs of the rake are rigid which cause the prongs to snag and pull the pile of the rug or carpet.
The present invention is directed to a new and novel rake which includes a unitary, one piece head formed with flexible prongs extending from the outer edge. These prongs are arranged in two rows with the prongs of each row alternating. A suitable bracket is provided on one side of the head for the joining of a thin elongated handle to facilitate use of the rake and to reinforce the head by means of a short section of the handle. The prongs or teeth of the rake are arranged to extend outwardly parallel to the handle contrary to the fan arrangement which is common on many rakes.
A novel result of the rake according to the present invention is achieved through a combination of the flexibility obtained in the reinforced, elongated prongs and the double row arrangement provided.
In use, the handle of the rake is held at an angle of approximately 45.degree. from the carpet surface. In this way, the outermost row of prongs contacts the carpet and is bent upward with relation to the head thus maintaining the prongs in substantial contact with the carpet surface with the force applied by the tip of the prongs determined by the degree of bend in the shank portion of the prong. The second or innermost row of prongs has a relatively shorter shank which is proportionately stiffer or less flexible. When the tip of the second row of prongs contacts the surface of the carpet the shorter shank bends only slightly. Thus, the downward force provided at the tip of each prong irrespective of whether the prong is in the furtherest or innermost row, is substantially equal.
To provide additional strength for the prongs, the cross section of the prongs is formed in a generally convexo-concave arrangement to provide additional strength during flexure. This configuration is provided throughout the entire length of the prong and is carried into the head of the rake a substantial distance to provide additional strength in the transition area.
An object of the present invention is to provide a rake for shag rugs and carpets in which the prongs of the rake provide an essentially consistent downward force on the carpet across the entire face of the rake.
A further object is to provide a rake in which several rows of prongs are provided with the prongs arranged in alternating fashion so that the pile of the carpet or rug is more efficiently raised and combed.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a shag rug rake which is simple in design and inexpensive to manufacture.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a shag rug rake which is lightweight yet has a one piece unitary construction with the prongs reinforced to provide additional strength to reduce breakage.